fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gideon and Alice sing in the concert
One day, Gideon and his girlfriend, Alice, went to the concert. Gideon said "I am so excited about the concert, Alice." Alice said "I could not wait to sing there, Gideon." So Gideon and Alice got on stage. And then, they began to sing "Islands in the Stream". Gideon: Baby, when I met you, there was peace unknown I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb I was soft inside, there was something going on Gideon and Alice: You do something to me that I can't explain Hold me closer and I feel no pain Every beat of my heart We got something going on Gideon: Tender love is blind, it requires a dedication Gideon and Alice: All this love we feel needs no conversation, we ride it together, uh huh Makin' love with each other, uh huh Islands in the stream That is what we are No one in between How can we be wrong? Sail away with me to another world And we rely on each other, uh huh From one lover to another, uh huh Cinderella, Alice's mother, and Prince Charming, Alice's father, watched Gideon and Alice. "This is so gonna be cool. I could not wait to put it into my Ipod." Alice: I can't live without you if the love was gone Everything is nothing when you've got no one And you did walk in the night Slowly losing sight of the real thing Gideon and Alice: But that won't happen to us and we've got no doubt Too deep in love and we got no way out And the message is clear This could be the year for the real thing Alice: No more will you cry, baby I will hurt you never Gideon and Alice: We start and end as one in love forever We can ride it together, uh huh Makin' love with each other, uh huh Islands in the stream That is what we are No one in between How can we be wrong Sail away with me to another world And we rely on each other, uh huh From one lover to another, uh huh Cinderella said "I am gonna be so proud of Alice." Gideon: Sail away Alice: Oh, come sail away with me Gideon and Alice: Islands in the stream That is what we are No one in between How can we be wrong? Sail away with me to another world And we rely on each other, uh huh From one lover to another, uh huh Islands in the stream That is what we are No one in between How can we be wrong? Sail away with me to another world And we rely on each other, uh huh From one lover to another, uh huh After the song was over, the crowd clapped and cheered. Cinderella and Prince Charming gave Gideon and Alice a trophy. Gideon and Alice are very happy. When they got home, Prince Charming and Cinderella are very proud of Alice. Alice said "Thank you Mother, Father. You two are the best parents a girl could ever have." Category:Girlfriend and Boyfriend Relationship